


Honey.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam Winchester Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hi! Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading.My tumblr ❤





	Honey.

It’s a quiet and normal morning at the bunker, Sam is on his laptop, sipping at his coffee and reading the newspaper, looking for any signs of the supernatural out there. Cas has his head propped on his hand and he is also drinking coffee from his favourite mug.

Dean turns off the stove and sets the warm pancakes on the table. He sits down watching Cas as he puts some on his plate and pours honey over them. Dude loves honey a lot, puts it on everything, maybe he loves it a little too much.

“Woah, Cas, I think that's enough honey, you are sweet enough.” He says, noticing too late he just told Cas he is sweet, he is going to pretend it didn't happen but Sam laughs.

“Awww.” He says. Dean doesn't even spare a glance at his brother, he is too busy enjoying the blush and the shy smile on Cas' face.

“Thank you, Dean.” Dean blushes too and smiles back.

“Come on, eat your pancakes before they get cold.’’ They eat breakfast in a peaceful silence. Dean steals some glances at Cas. The formed angel has been living with them for weeks  now and, even if the beginning of the process was difficult, he is doing quite well now. The close proximity of living together, of teaching Cas all he is going to need to know as human and hunter has only make what Dean knows has always been there stronger, he loves Cas, he knows, not like he loves Sam, not like a brother or a simple friend,it's different, confusing, but also calming and happiness is all he feels when they are together. Dean smiles when Cas praises his pancakes.

“Dean,” Cas starts, cutting his train of thoughts, he looks at Cas, waiting for him to keep talking, “ I lost that FBI badge you made for me, maybe I will need a new one.”

“Yes, you will,” he agrees,” no problem Cas, finish your breakfast and I will take a pic of you for it.”

“Thank you Dean.” 

* * *

When they are done with breakfast and Cas is wearing his suit and trench coat instead of his pajamas, Dean makes him sit down to take the picture.

He is going to take one when he notice the state of Cas’ hair. He snaps a picture he will never tell a soul he has taken and that he isn’t going to make a copy of on paper either, before lowering the phone.

“Cas, why didn't you comb your hair a little bit?” He looks like he just got up of bed after rolling on it for a while. He sighs and gets close to Cas, fixing his hair for him. He steps back admiring his work.”You look great.” Cas blushes for the second time this morning under Dean's compliments. Dean picks his phone again, snaps a few pictures and when he checks them he shakes his head, how did he miss this? Maybe, supplies a little voice in his head, because you were staring at his eyes all the time. He walks towards Cas. “You still have honey on your face.” He says amused, before he can't stop his hand he is cupping Cas’ cheek, his thumb making soft circles over the honey stain.” Right there.” He stops breathing when Cas sighs, leaning into the touch. They stare, okay okay, Dean's gaze falls to Cas’ lips, before meeting Cas’ eyes again. They are so close, Dean just needs to move forward a bit to kiss Cas. He licks his lips and now Cas’ eyes are the ones looking at his lips. Dean thumb moves towards Cas’ lips, brushing softly over his bottom lip.

“Cas, I,” what can he say? I really want to kiss you right now, please tell me you want me to kiss you too. Nope. He knows he should move, but he is glued to the spot, one of Cas’ hands grips the fabric of his t-shirt, pulling him closer. 

“Kiss me, Dean.” And Dean, does, he kisses Cas like there is no tomorrow. He starts softly, kissing with more enthusiasm when Cas eagerly returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. The hand Dean had on Cas’ cheek stays there while the other travels to his hip. They break the kiss, gasping for air.

Suddenly Sam clears his throat behind them.

“ Is 'getting a few pictures taken' what kids nowadays use to say instead of saying  'making out'?” 

“Ha ha, very funny, Sammy.” Dean says without turning back.” Darling, you should go wash your face. I will take that pic later.” Sam gasps and Cas stares at him, surprised, yeah he just call Cas 'darling’ no big deal. Cas nods and gets up.

“Okay honey.” He says.

“Honey?” He is surely going to get an explanation of how Cas was just trying to answer his pet name with other. But Cas just look at him, a fond, warm, look on his eyes.

“ Honey, yes, because honey is sweet and one of the things I like more of the world, just like you.” He heads to the bathroom, leaving a really blushed Dean and a really amused Sam behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading. My tumblr ❤


End file.
